


Long Past Death Do Us Part

by keerawa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's vows didn't include a loophole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Past Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd place winner in the [](http://community.livejournal.com/spnland/profile)[**spnland**](http://community.livejournal.com/spnland/) 'Devotion' writing challenge.

John still wears his wedding ring. It clicks loud against the grip of a shotgun the way it never did against any engine part, but he never takes it off.

John remembers Mary’s birthday and their wedding anniversary. Their first date, first kiss, the first time they made love in the back seat of the Impala, the day she agreed to marry him, the day Mary told him she was pregnant. He doesn’t mark a calendar. The dates just jump up and bite him. When it's too much he hits the bottle. And he remembers how she died. Every damn night.

When Mary’s parents died, the hellcat played housecat as if 'Betty Crocker' recipes and 'Leave it to Beaver' smiles would keep them safe. When Mary dies, John tries the same in reverse. The mechanic turns killer. He’d done it before, during the war. Apparently there was always a war. He’d just been too stupid to notice.

Mary loved their boys, and so does John. He keeps them close, keeps them safe. Even when money gets tight. Even when Jim Murphy offers to look after them. Even when Dean sings his brother a lullaby so familiar that John has to take off, take a long drive and a few drinks to stop his hands from shaking. Later John keeps away to keep them safe, even when the boys leave voice mails begging for his help. He never deletes the messages.

When it comes down to it, John can’t let their son die in that hospital bed.

Hell is Hell, but at least Mary isn’t there. John hadn’t been 100% sure, even after all his research. He claws his way out, gets in a few good hits on the demon before Dean takes it out, and ends up in Heaven. But Mary isn’t there. John thinks she is, at first. He re-lives that first date, first kiss, the day Mary told him she was pregnant; all the same memories, worn tired around the edges. It’s not really her.

So John decides to stage a break-out, go find his wife. Some angels decide to stop him. And that? That’s when things get interesting.


End file.
